


family

by Princeyssash



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: (why is that not a standard tag), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Reggie Peters, Transphobia, not tied to a specific time period: you can read it as 90s or a modern au, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeyssash/pseuds/Princeyssash
Summary: Reggie tried to come out to his parents. It did not go well.Luckily he has Bobby (and his boys) to comfort him.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Kudos: 37





	family

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes one of your parents says something very shitty and you have to vent. That's what caused this fic. 
> 
> This was written at 1 AM in like less than 30 minutes and not beta-read so I apologize for any possible mistakes.

Reggie blindly stumbled into the garage, almost dropping onto the floor as soon as he walked past the doors. He would have, if it weren’t for the arms that caught him and swept him into a hug instead of letting him wallow on the floor. 

He didn’t know how long they stood there but it was definitely longer than he knew his bandmates to stay still in one place, so whoever was holding him must have realised it was serious. 

He burrowed his face into the crook of the other’s neck and focussed on his breathing. When he felt slightly calmer, or at least less like he would fall apart as soon as someone looked at him, he pulled away from his bandmate, who he realised was Bobby. His boyfriend. He had a  _ boyfriend _ . Who stood there holding him for goodness knows how long, even when he didn’t always like a lot of physical contact. Bobby was amazing.

“Do you want to talk about it, Reg?” Bobby asked softly. Reggie chuckled lightly, out of the four of them, Bobby was best at talking about emotions. 

“They didn’t believe me,” he mumbled, leaning his head on Bobby’s shoulder. “I tried to tell them about being trans and tell them my name and they didn’t believe me.” 

“Fuck…” Bobby led them to the couch and pulled Reggie close again once they sat down. “I’m so sorry, Reg.”

“Thanks,”

“You know that doesn’t make you any less of a boy, right? It doesn’t matter what they say or believe. If you’re a boy then you’re a boy. And if anyone disagrees, fuck them.” 

“I guess... It’s just hard now because they might not be great parents but they’re still my parents, you know? Like, I didn’t think they’d like the idea, but I didn’t expect them to laugh at my face and not believe me. I was expecting something bad, but I had to tell them. I just had to. I was expecting something bad and somehow what happened was  _ worse _ .” Reggie’s voice broke on the last word. He didn’t have a good bond with his parents, but he hadn’t expected them to react how they did. He pulled the sleeves of his flannel over his hands to fidget with the cuffs. 

“I’m so sorry, Reg, you didn’t deserve that. You deserve the fucking world. You deserve a good family who loves you.” Bobby looked at Reggie. “You know you have a family like that, right? Me and Luke and Alex. We’ll always be a family.”

“I know, I love you,” 

“I love you too,”

Reggie pressed a small kiss on Bobby’s cheek before settling his head on the other’s shoulder again. “Can you just hold me while we sit here for a while?”

“Always, Reg, always,” 

When Alex and Luke walked into the garage a couple of hours later they found Bobby and Reggie fast asleep on the couch. They settled down near the two sleeping boys, Alex on the couch on Reggie’s other side and Luke on the floor, leaning against Reggie’s legs. 

The presence of other people woke Reggie up for a split second, but when he realised the people he heard were his bandmates, he closed his eyes again and fell asleep surrounded by his family. 


End file.
